Human
by superhackaninja5
Summary: Killian Jones, infamous Hunter, doesn't know what he's in for when he makes a deal with Peter Pan for revenge on the demon who killed his wife. Because Pan doesn't just want his soul:he wants his heart. SPN AU. (collab with a friend of mine on Tumblr)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Human

Authoress:superhackaninja5(with help from .com)

Rating:R

Summary:Killian Jones, an infamous Hunter, has no idea what he's getting himself when he enters into a covenant with Peter Pan in order to get revenge on the demon who killed his wife. Because Pan doesn't just want his soul:he wants the rest of him, too. AU(basically the actual show only Peter and Rumple are actually demons and they're in the real world and Hook is a hunter, not a pirate.)Sort of SPN xover, but not involving any characters.

Warnings:dark themes, explicit slash, smut, bloodplay, graphic violence, character death(possibly), OOCness(probs on Hook's part), language, possibly other things.

Disclaimer:I own nothing but the words. Well, most of them, anyways.

ANOTHER CAPTAINPAN FIC. And another multi-chapter one. This was something I came up with on tumblr while chatting with someone I follow. The prompt was Demon/Hunter AU. Also a collab with ouatcaptainpan, who started and then we sort of took turns writing this and here is the finished first chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

For millenniums, an immortal boy named Peter Pan had lived and walked on the ground of angels, but some time ago, he was banished from the clouds. Forced to remain until the end of time on the planet Earth with a species he had had no past knowledge of.

**(line break)**

At first, Pan viewed the world as a punishment. He viewed the realm to be adventureless and dull. But as time passed, Pan began to enjoy his stay on the Earth, basking in the always-changing nature of the people.

He watched kings rise, rule, and fall. He watched wars begin and end. He watched as the people of the realm became ruthless and greedy, hungrily searching for a cure to their lust for power.

Over time as the boy watched the citizens pour more blood for the sake of power, he too began to become more cold-hearted and blood thirsty.  
Fangs replaced his childlike teeth, claws grew from his nail beds, and an undying lust for ichor burned the back of his throat. He became a demon, a wielder of death.

**(line break)**

His first victim in the new, bitter world was an older man. He had black scruff on his chin and smelled of rum. He wore a coat of leather and a hook of steel. Pan found him staggering through the streets of the downtown London marina, looking for his newest victory (which Pan cunningly agreed to be).

Together they went to the man's home, a ship dubbed the Jolly Roger.

The night started with the demon on his back, fingers digging into the man's shoulders as he bit and sucked on his porcelain skin. Then, as the moon rose higher into the starry night sky, Pan's demon instincts took over and he was now on top. He smirked down at the man, his wide black eyes sparkling with lust.

The boy placed his small hand to the man's chest, extending his claws to trace words into the hairy flesh. Such as blood, lust, and Peter. The marks were small, but noticeable with little beads of red liquid squeezing through the crack of the skin.

Pan didn't remember much of the night following the taste of the blood on his lips, but pictures, flashes, entered his mind as he opens his emerald eyes to the wood ceiling of the ship.

He saw black blood on white sheets. He saw himself between the man's open legs and heard the yells, screams, moans, and groans of the man as his own blood covered his body while being filled whole by the boy-demon.

When Pan moved to dress, he expected a corpse coated in dry, crusty blood with dismembered limbs and a heart on the floor. Not a living, breathing man with scruff on his chin, leather on his body, and a hook for a hand. Not a man with a cigarette between his teeth, booted feet resting on a window sill, and a flask of rum in his left hand.

"I've never seen one like you before, you know?" The man's voice was scratchy, dry, but mellow in a way the boy's never heard."I've never seen a demon shaped like a boy. I've never seen a demon who can walk in the light. Except for one, who I know for certain is not you."

The man turned to the boy, ocean blue eyes drilling into his green ones.

Pan cleared his throat, moving into a sitting position.

"That's probably why I didn't notice when I first saw you that you were different. That you weren't of this world." The man shifted, now hovering over the boy, cigarette between his lips.

"Then the moon came out revealing your true form. Revealing your claws, your fangs, and your true nature. Revealing that in fact you are a … bloody demon."

A smirk twisted the boy's lips at the accusation. "Oh, you're right about that, laddie," he purred, wetting his pink lips with a silken tongue. He blurred, pushing the man back into his chair and reappearing at the man's side, talon-like nails tracing the words he'd engraved in his skin. "If you know what I am, why am I still alive, pirate?" the boy questioned, popping the "p".

The man gave Pan a sideways glance, rolling his eyes."Seeing as you seem like a more…compromising…demon, how would you feel about a little deal?"

Pan's ears perked up at the word "deal",grin spreading further over his face. "A deal, hmm? What kind of deal? What victory is it that the most ruthless demon hunter in all the realm, aka Killian Jones, needs my help with?"

The captain of the ship couldn't help but be stunned at the use of his first name; he hadn't given it, nor had he admitted to being a hunter. But then, this boy was the real thing: a beautiful demon in human form. He shouldn't be surprised.

Pan continued talking through the man's stare, his English accent low, dark and hauntingly thoughtful. "This demon of yours, the one you're after, he's the other human-like demon, yes?"

"But not as human looking as you I must admit. His skin is shiny and green like a crocodile, his eyes appear like a lizard's, and his magic is unlike any other I've ever seen before."

"His name…Rumplestiltskin."

Pan's head jerked at the name of his former acquaintance, a flash of recognition entering his dark, gleaming eyes. Killian arched a single dark eyebrow, now more bemused than shocked at the sudden shift in the demon's expression. "So you do know him?"

The boy's grin turned more malicious, showing his white, pointed teeth. "Intimately," he replied with a feral gleam now in his wicked green eyes.

He rested his sharp chin on the jut of Killian's broad shoulder. "Tell me, what did he do to you?" Pan breathed curiously, slender digits trailing up Killian's arm before spotting the heart tattoo as the man took a drag of his cigarette. "And don't be afraid to go into all the, ah, gory details," in a tone that sounded more like one he'd used while pinning the man to his bed.

The man was weary, but soon told the boy his story. He explained how Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One, murdered Milah, Killian's true love. He explained how they had fought the night he did. He explained how ever since then, he had been seeking a reliable demon who could overpower his dark, dark magic.

Pan stood in front of the man, smirk still playing at his lips, "And what about this?" He grabbed the man's hook, bringing it to his lips and kissing the point.

"The Dark One cut my hand off to get an...object I was holding,"the hunter explained dully, doing his best not to look away from that piercing, simmering gaze. "I tried to kill him with this, but obviously, it didn't work. Now I won't rest until this hook pierces the blackness he calls a heart."

The boy nodded fluidly, still holding Killian's arm in his thin hand as he pondered what it was the pirate wanted from him. His smirk widened when he finished putting the pieces together, "You want my help to kill him," It wasn't a question.

He knelt almost languidly between the man's spread knees, free hand resting on his right thigh. "You know, most demons don't make deals like this, helping hunters kill our brethren,"he informed Killian in a casual tone, as if they were merely discussing the weather. He bit his bottom lip, looking up at the hunter through his all-too-alluring long lashes, "But I might be willing to make an exception-if you're up to an unconventional price,"

Killian stared at him, unable to tear his eyes away now as he took a deep breath. The grin he wore was cruel, lascivious-nothing he wouldn't expect from a demon. But it was the way it looked on his mask of a boy, the way it _had_ looked when he'd been buried inside Killian's body the previous night that made the back of his neck prickle and sent heat pooling in the lower regions of his body. This was wrong-but then, so was his wife's death. And there was nothing he wouldn't do in order to avenge her, even make a deal with this...beautiful creature. He inhaled deeply a second time before nodding in compliance.

"Whatever you want, it's yours."

The demon's eyes flashed and Killian saw the beast stirring behind his mask. He raised himself up, leaning over the hunter's body and bringing his lips next to his ear. "And what if I want you?"the brunette suggested in a breathy tone, inching his hand up teasingly the man's leg;the words in Killian's skin burned like a brand and he clenched his teeth.

He closed his eyes, licking his lips tensely. He knew if he took this deal, there would be no coming back from it. This demon obviously wanted more than just his soul, but he had to be willing to risk it.

The hunter opened his eyes to see that Pan had pulled back to look at his face again, roiling emerald green orbs stripping him down to his core. His hand curled around the edge of his chair, knuckles turning white as he made his decision.

"I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Human

Authoress:superhackaninja5(with help from .com)

Rating:R

Summary:see chapter one

Warnings:more NSFW material and veerry dark themes

Disclaimer:don't own. and this story is only half mine.

Finally the second chapter can be posted. I realize this isn't as long as my other stories but that's because this is a very concise story and only a certain amount of things can happen per chapter. I dunno. They might get longer as the story progresses. We'll see.

* * *

"It's quite beautiful, isn't it?" Pan observed smoothly with more danger in the silkiness of his tone than in the most potent of curses. His companion looked over at him through the corner of his eyes, a shiver traveling through his spine as Pan ran his long, piano fingers delicately over the darkened wood of the oak chest he'd placed in front of them.

"I wouldn't know," he replied lowly, doing his best not to let his anxiety show. He knew what was in that chest. Even worse, he still remembered how it had ended up there.

Pan glanced at the man; eyebrow raised and lips quirking slightly. "I could show it to you," he suggested in a deceptively innocent tone, batting his eyes beneath those long, gold lashes. Killian exhaled tensely, left hand clenching into a fist at his side.

"No thanks. Unlike you, I believe a heart should remain inside the chest cavity-especially when it happens to be mine," he gritted out vehemently, thinking that giving into his urge to punch the demon probably wouldn't be the wisest course of action at this point.

Pan merely laughed at his obvious anger, opening the chest against his wishes with a bright smile marking his poisonous lips as he surveyed the pulsating organ inside, a low, steady beat filling the air. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and bringing his face closer so his boyish face was bathed in the crimson glow.

"A heart untainted by darkness—how rare," he commented softly, sounding more as if he were talking to himself than to Killian. The hunter clenched his jaw, reminding himself that he couldn't hurt the boy. Not if he wanted to live.

"What are you planning to do with that?" he asked instead, trying to sound as if his curiosity was purely objective. He prayed that Pan wouldn't say what he was thinking—he knew all too well that he wouldn't be able to decline, no matter how horrible it was.

The demon reclined back in his chair, slinging one of his long legs over the other. "This?" he quipped smilingly, his emerald orbs dancing with malice. "Well, you see, when you have someone's heart, it means you control them. And now that I have yours, well, going back on our deal is no longer an option."

Killian inhaled shakily, attempting to remain calm. He knew all of this before, but hearing the words drip from the demon's mouth struck him with the reality of the situation. But the hollowness in his chest was distracting him, though as were the images flashing before his eyes of Pan's hand plunging inside him and ripping out the organ he now held in his hand.

"And my revenge?" he questioned distrustfully, blue eyes hardening into ice.

He recoiled when Pan closed the distance between them, long fingers curling around his chin. "Don't worry, Killian," he whispered, pronouncing the man's name in what was very nearly a purr. "We made a deal-and, I may not be the most well-behaved demon, but I always keep my promises." His grin turned dark and lusting as he made another promise: "You and I are going to have so much fun together."

"Just you…and me…on a gallant adventure to the Dark One's lair," Pan mused, wrapping his long, slender legs around the captain's waist, one after the other.

"What are you-"Killian started to ask, but the boy shushed him by bringing his moist, rosy lips to the man's throat. Killian quivered when he felt the prick of teeth on his neck.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded furiously after pushing the boy from his lap, clamping a hand over the fresh wound.

The boy simply smirked at him from his place on the ground, a single drop of blood trailing down his chin. He laughed and licked the blood from his lips before throwing the hunter to the bed and taking his place back on top.

"Hold still," he told the man below him softly, tracing Killian's collar bone before his fangs penetrated his skin again.

An unwilling moan escaped the man's lips as the demon's tongue flicked out, lapping up the trail of blood exiting the wound. Peter swallowed it down, pressing bloody lips to his and filling his mouth with the taste of iron.

It shouldn't have been so erotic, tasting his own blood, but with the demon's warmth in his lap and tongue entwining with his own, it sent a rush of heat coursing through him like nothing he had ever felt before. His head spun as Peter deepened the kiss, licking the back of his throat.

"You taste so sweet, captain, like a burgundy wine. Like medicine-the sticky, sweet kind." Pan commented in a husky whisper, nipping across the man's chest, little pools of blood forming with each touch of his razor blade teeth.

His eyes gleamed with malice when they fell on the growing bulge under Killian's boxer line. Gripping the band with his teeth, he slowly brought them to his ankles, making Killian gasp as sharp teeth pierced the inner side of his thigh and a cool hand grasped his aching length.

"Pan!" he let out an involuntary whine, squeezing his eyes shut against the assault of sensations to his suddenly over sensitized body. He felt everything the demon was doing to him far more intensely than a human would; he felt the fangs buried in his thigh and the slender fingers stroking over his cock, bringing him to the brink again and again.

The boy snickered darkly, hand continuing to pump the warm organ in his hand. "If only this was a game you could win, laddie," he breathed with feigned consolation, dragging his claws ruthlessly along the underside and grinning when Killian whimpered.

A yelp erupted throughout the room as the demon's teeth dug further into the man's flesh, his hand still tugging on the man's throbbing length. And he didn't stop, not until sticky white liquid filled his hand and his teeth were drenched in red.

"And that, Killian," Pan purred, sounding almost amused as he licked the semen from his fingers with deliberate slowness, making a show of it for his partner and rising to his feet, "is just a taste of all the things we're going to do on this little adventure of ours."

He sauntered back over to the wooden chest, closing the lid and vanquishing it with a deft flick of his fingers before turning back to his still panting companion. "Now what do you say we get started with this little partnership of ours?" he suggested in a tone meant more for bedrooms and candlelight, waggling his eyebrows.

The hunter bit his bottom lip, still reeling from the intensity of the orgasm Pan had just given him. He hadn't even pulled his undergarments up yet and blood was still trickling sluggishly from his right thigh; he could hardly think, let alone form a coherent sentence.

Pan watched him struggle to regain his composure through hooded eyes, smirk widening tooth by tooth. By the time Killian managed to come down from his high, the demon was standing over him again looking at him like a predator would its prey. He forced himself to look at Pan's face and not blush at his continued state of undress. "What do you want me to do?" he questioned slightly breathless, feeling an immense sense of foreboding.

The brunette's emerald orbs flashed and Killian was reminded vaguely of a vampire. "Do my dirty work," he intoned and the hunter didn't miss the faint double entendre there. Pan chuckled softly when his cheeks redden. "What dirty work?" the man quipped carefully, not liking the sound of this at all.

Pan leaned down until their foreheads were almost touching, lips whispering against his again as he spoke. "There's a rumor of a woman who knows quite a bit about our mutual enemy Rumplestiltskin, and you're going to interrogate her."

Killian's heart raced at the proximity, and he sank into the mattress, trying to put even a sliver of space between him and the demon.

"Interrogate? You mean torture," the hunter surmised disapprovingly, curling his left hand into a fist.

He shrank back when Pan moved in closer, purposefully bumping their noses together. "I like action, Killian," he breathed into his mouth, fingers stroking the back of his clenched hand almost tenderly as he rested his weight on one of his elbows. "What's the matter? Afraid of getting your righteous hands dirty?"

The hunter froze at the feeling of a hand creeping down his forearm and he flinched when it curled around his wrist. He wanted to say something defensive, but the sensation of lips moving against his own made the words die in his throat.

"_Prepare the ship for voyage, matey._"

* * *

Demon!Peter is my precious bby.


End file.
